


Kiss From A Vampire

by Vicky



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He surprised her by kissing her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss From A Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by shadadukal in the Kissing meme on my LJ. Title comes from the Mystic Circle's song. This is set just after 'Awakening'.

He surprised her by kissing her, but he was the most surprised of the two when she didn't push him away, slap him, or even put a bullet straight through his heart. All of the above had been a distinct possibility in his mind.

So when she did nothing else but respond to his kiss, and slide her hand to the back of his neck, he almost wanted to pull back and ask her what was going on. _Almost_.

Fisting her free hand in his ruined shirt, she pulled him closer to her, and he had to brace himself to not fall on top of her. She opened her mouth beneath his, deepening the kiss in the process, and he forgot about everything else.

Everything that had happened in the previous hours, including the fact that he was a Vampire once more, was forgotten as his tongue dueled with Helen, neither of them wanting to lose to the other. It didn't matter to him what was happening around them, as long as he kept kissing her.

Putting all his weight on his right arm, he let his left hand trail up her body, and he was about to cup her breast, when she broke the kiss and slapped him hard across the face.

"What the…?"

"Sorry," she replied. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Before he could reply anything, she pushed him away from her, and sat up, drawing her knees to her chest, and putting her face in her hands.

"I suppose I was just relieved we both got out of there alive. That won't ever happen again," she added, before standing up, and turning her back to him.

He guessed it was a good thing that she hadn't been looking at him when she said all this, because he wouldn't have wanted her to see the hurt look on his face. By the time she looked back at him, he had put back on the mask he had been wearing for more than a century now.

"Well, I won't mind a repeat performance later, if you decide that it _could_ happen again," he teased, as he was used to. "Though, without the last part," he added, massaging his jaw. "Have I ever told you you have one mean right hook?"

She laughed at his antics, holding her hand out to him. He took it, and stood up, the move bringing them mere inches apart.

"Oh, believe me, you haven't seen anything yet. That was a gentle slap, I can hit much harder."

"Promises, promises."

"Come on, let's go back to the Sanctuary. You must take your treatment, again."

She walked past him, towards where they parked their car, and he turned to watch her, his eyes straying downwards.

"Stop looking at my ass, or I'll have to shoot you," she called back.

He smirked, and started to follow her, thinking about ways to break the news of him being a Vampire again to the kids; this would be fun.

 

Fin.


End file.
